Let It Be Known
by Fiona12690
Summary: Spoilers for 3x05: Blaine may have gotten a move wrong during the performance, but after, he sure made a right one. Klaine


**Let It Be Known**

**Summary:** Spoilers for 3x05: Blaine may have gotten a move wrong during the performance, but after, he sure made a right one. **Klaine**

**A/N:** This is a tag to the episode, " The First Time." Only this is what I think Blaine and Kurt should have said cause for this scene... I kinda expected a little more.

**Enjoy the Story!**

I sighed, because I knew the ball was in my court. At least that was what Santana had told me when I explained my situation to her. You may ask why I went to Santana with this, but we would only deny ever speaking together about it. You'd have wasted your time and still got nothing out of asking.

She told me, " He's putting the ball in your court, Hummel. Sounds like he was trying to hard to be something he isn't, just to impress you and you didn't like it. He's waiting for you to fix this."

" The question is how do I fix this?" I had asked, my hand coming up to weave itself through my perfectly styled hair, instantly making it a mess. I pulled at it slightly before quickly stopping as it would probably lead to premature hair loss if I continued.

" How have you always fixed it before?" She spoke, a smirk firmly in place, but her eyes were just filled with this kind of know-all. Like she had been in a situation like this before and after a few minutes I just realized that I have been as well.

From my spot in the shadows of the balcony, I looked down at the stage. I saw Blaine, the one person that I needed to speak with so desperately. The problem was, was that I couldn't move my feet into motion. I was terrified. What am I thinking about? I am terrified. This conversation could go in the opposite direction, which could lead to the horrible break-up that I definitely do not want to have. " I... I canno..."

" You can and you will!" A voice hissed at me. It was Santana. I was so wrapped up in thinking about Blaine and doubting myself that I had forgotten that she was here with me. Before I could even shake my head and tell her that it was too soon, she pushed me towards the stairs and said, " Get a move on or you'll miss your chance."

I gave her one of my classic bitch glares only to see that her attention was elsewhere and not even looking in my direction. I tried to see what she was looking at, but she gave me another push and told me to and I quote, " Get on with it, Hummel. I better see the two of you eye-fucking in the hallways on Monday. Now, go fix this!"

And now, here I am, standing behind him with my hands deep in my pockets as I watch him twirl into another complicated dance move in front of me. I know he's seen me because I saw his eyes widen.

" Shouldn't you be celebrating?" I asked him as he finishes the move and turns his attention to me.

" I'm going over this move. I messed it up tonight. I know I can do it better." He turns away before repeating the move again.

I lift my head in agreement with his statement before saying, " Beauty of the stage. You get to do it all over again tomorrow night." He stumbles a bit, I see it as an opening, so I continue. " Personally, I thought you both were perfect."

He stops and turns towards me again. His hands are on his hips and he replies softly, " Thank you."

Before I know it he's giving me compliments on how I played my character tonight and I just do what I always do, I make a joke to break the ice between up a little more. " Well, I can't help but pull focus, sorry." I give him a lighthearted smile and I'm happy to see that I've gotten one back.

" Don't apologize. It was great." He tells me.

Then it's silent again for the moment. I know I have to say something more, but all that comes out is, " All of your friends were here tonight. The Warblers. Sebastian..."

I saw Blaine's face as that name flew out of my mouth before I could stop it. As was the rest of the bitter sentence, " ...they're all lovin' it."

Instead of seeing an angry expression on Blaine's face, I saw one of sadness. He beckoned me towards him. " Come here."

He soon stood before me and I before him not knowing what to do. Soon it was decided for me what to do as Blaine asks me to give him my hand. " Now, hold it to your heart."

" Just like the song?"

" Like the song." He agrees, smiling at me.

" Kurt. Sebastian, doesn't mean anything to me and you were right. Our first time shouldn't be like that. I was drunk and I'm sorry."

Now I know that Blaine is as nervous as I am, I can feel his hand tremor in mine. I know that he's scared that he's going to lose me. I can see that as plain as day in his eyes. So I decide to ease his worry. " Sure beats the last time you were drunk and made out with Rachel."

He lightly chuckles and dropped his head to hide his smile. The kiss between Rachel and Blaine had become my favorite material to joke about when reminding Blaine of a more horrible time in our life. When he lifts his head again and our eyes meet once more, I know that I have to be serious.

" But, I'm sorry too. I wanted to be your gay bar superstar, but try as I might I'm still just a silly romantic." I say to him.

He's shaking his head at me and whispering the words, " It's not silly." against my lips. And his lips and my lips meet and our slow passionate kiss that we started out with soon grows more intense with need as he pulls me closer by my waist and I, him with my arms around his neck.

I break the kiss, backing away slightly, utterly breathless. " I love you."

" I love you too." He states firmly as if I was going to fight him on it.

I grin at him and teasingly said, " Prove it. Scream it to the world." I laugh, but his face grows serious and before I can tell him that I was joking he is already leaning in towards me.

His lips are lightly kissing and nipping at my left ear and soon he whispers, " I love you."

I pull back from him and question, " Why did you whisper it to me?"

" Because you are my world. Let it be known."

**A/N: So did you like my change? I hope you did! **

**-Fiona12690**


End file.
